Le bon moment, tu choisiras
by Bergere
Summary: OS. La Grande Bataille est passée. Voilà. Et Minerva ne sait plus trop. L'histoire d'une Métamorphose du corps et de l'esprit, sous la forme d'une prise de conscience...


_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Voici un gros gros Drabble, que nous appèlerons donc soigneusement un OS, et qui, j'espère vous plaira. Il est dédié à **dobbymcl** dont c'est le cadeau. Je ne peux qu'espèrer qu'il vous plaira à tous, et à elle en particulier !_

_**Personnages** : Minerva McGonagall, et apparition de Filius et d'un OC. _

_**Rating **: K._

_**Disclaimer** : Rien n'y l'est à moi sauf l'histoire. Ce monde et ce qu'il comporte est à JKR !_

_**Autres **: Alors, c'est donc un cadeau de remerciement pour les reviews sur ma fic 'Quand on se torture l'esprit'. C'est un OS/Drabble (dans le sens où il est très long) où je devais mettre en scène Minerva sous sa forme animagus._

_Voilà, bonne lecture ! Bergère._

**Le bon moment, tu choisiras.**

Il y avait très longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle ne l'avait pas pu, tout simplement. Non pas que physiquement, magiquement même, elle n'en ait plus la capacité : quoique n'ayant pas essayé, elle sentait bien qu'elle en serait capable. Mais psychologiquement, elle sentait que c'était hors de question : au fond d'elle, il y avait cette sensation qu'elle ne devait pas. La noirceur de ces temps avait fait naître cette impression qu'il aurait été déplacé et mal à propos de le faire.

Jusque là et durant presque 60 ans, se transformer et aller courir dans le parc avait été le dernier recours, et un moyen toujours efficace de se calmer, d'évacuer le stress, de soulager des souffrances. Mais cette fois, elle ne le pouvait pas : c'était trop ; bien trop. Il y avait peut être une peur, aussi, de briser la puissance de cette transformation. Elle sentait que la mort d'Albus et la trahison de Severus étaient des plaies que la transformation même ne pourrait panser. Alors elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Si peu de choses avaient changé, en somme, depuis ce désespoir froid. Si peu. Au regard de l'Histoire, celle qui se retrouverait dans les manuels scolaires pour les années à venir, celle qui resterait à tout jamais dans les esprits, c'était un bouleversement et une victoire. Mais, quoique réjouie et soulagée, elle avait cette impression qu'un fond ce n'était pas grand-chose. Pendant des années elle avait attendu que cela arrive, la mort de _Lord Voldemort_ ; et maintenant que c'était fait, elle ne ressentait pas tant de choses. A vrai dire, elle ne ressentait rien. A force d'avoir attendu, elle ne pouvait pas encore, en quelque sorte, en savourer pleinement l'accomplissement. Et cela même encore pendant quelques semaines.

Alors voilà. Aujourd'hui, elle sentait que c'était le moment. Sans doute unique. Une véritable impulsion, une pulsion, presque de l'instinct, lui disait que c'était maintenant. Maintenant ou jamais. Peut être pour une dernière fois, une ultime métamorphose. Définitivement, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Avec l'ébauche d'un sourire, elle quitta son bureau, celui de professeur de Métamorphoses – qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de quitter. En marchant rapidement, sa robe la suivant, volant dans le vent, jouant avec les courants d'air, elle quitta le château et se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. En marchant, elle fit un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas s'arrêter dans la contemplation des marques qui restaient encore si visibles de la bataille qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, juste assez pour ne plus rien entendre que des pépiements d'oiseaux ; et s'arrêta. Voilà, c'était maintenant.

En poussant un long soupir, elle fit doucement tourner sa tête, détendant ses cervicales tendues. Puis elle ferma les yeux et, se laissant entièrement submerger par sa magie, par sa volonté, elle se sentit changer de forme. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit le sol à quelques centimètres à peine. Elle avait presque oublié le sentiment de puissance et de liberté que cela donnait. Presque ; parce qu'elle sentait les souvenirs affluer, un doux bien-être s'emparer d'elle. Sous cette forme féline elle s'étira, avec une certaine précaution : les chats étaient agiles, certes, mais son animagus n'échappait pas à sa vieillesse.

Sentir ce sang couler dans d'autres veines, cette puissance autre, animale, ardente, et si belle, lui donnait un vrai sentiment de liberté. Soudain, dans une brusque impulsion, elle se mit à courir, courir vers le château. Elle quitta la forêt interdite, et bifurqua vers le terrain de Quidditch dont elle escalada les gradins en ruine. Ici, les séquelles de l'événement étaient encore dans le même état : ce n'était pas une priorité. Son cœur se serra, elle laissa échapper un miaulement plaintif : le tableau de destruction, devant ses yeux, était impressionnant.

Le chat secoua la tête en un mouvement très humain, et il bondit vers le sol, en deux ou trois sauts assez agiles : vieille, mais pas rouillée, pensa-t-elle, avec un petit sourire intérieur qui balaya une partie de ces noires pensées. Marchant vers le lac, elle grimpa sur un saule attenant, et observa la surface légèrement ridée par les vents, la paix qui s'en dégageait. Il y avait de l'espoir. Et, assise sur cette branche, dans un des rares arbres qui était restés intacts, sous cette forme de chat, elle eu cette sensation intime que tout n'était pas fini. Déjà, lentement, elle commençait à s'en remettre. Les effets tant attendus de la transformation se faisaient doucement sentir.

Elle resta allongée là, avec nonchalance, pendant longtemps. Très longtemps. A vrai dire, elle ne voyait pas le temps passer, elle refusait d'y penser. Son poil était caressé par les vents, et les yeux fermés elle sentait les milles odeurs qui l'entouraient de plus ou moins loin. Elle n'entendait que les souffles de Zéphyr et de ses frères et sœurs ; la Brise autour d'elle l'enchantait de la douceur de son haleine. Loin, plus bas, les clapotis du lac murmuraient.

Lorsqu'enfin elle se releva, s'étirant avec vigueur, elle entreprit de redescendre de ce perchoir et entra bientôt dans le château. Les couloirs étaient presque vides, quelques élèves qui avaient perdu des proches ou qui n'arrivaient pas à quitter leurs souvenirs étaient encore là, elle n'avait pas eu la force de les faire partir. Et ils y avaient ceux qui aidaient à reconstruire. Quant aux blessés, il ne restait bien que ceux qui étaient sur la voie de la guérison. Et tant d'autres déjà morts…

Tentant de chasser ces pensées, elle prit la direction de la Grande Salle, laquelle reprenait lentement ses formes et ses couleurs. Sa joie aussi. Dedans, les professeurs s'affairaient chacun à leur tâche, discutant à voix assez basse ; et quelques personnes extérieures s'occupaient elles aussi à réparer, ranger, trier. Sans un bruit, elle monta sur une des tables, qui tenait debout et qui avait été débarrassée de tous les débris qui s'y étaient retrouvés. Elle commença à observer autour d'elle, marchant lentement, savourant le toucher de ses pattes sur ce bois ; et fut interrompue par la voix de quelqu'un qu'elle remarqua.

« - Qu'est-ce que ce chat fout ici ? »

Le concerné, un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine, fit une pause durant laquelle elle eut le temps de l'identifier comme un élève de Pouffsouffle qu'elle avait eu par le passé. Il la fixa et, soudain, laissant échapper un petit bruit d'étonnement, il prit un air gêné.

« - Oh, professeur McGonagall ! Excusez-moi… »

Elle eut envie de rire, et elle sentit ses moustaches frémir étrangement sous ce rire qui ne pouvait pas exister chez un animal : ainsi elle était si reconnaissable, si connu, même sous cette forme… Elle devait avouer que cela avait un côté flatteur, rassurant : elle n'était pas oubliée ou mise à part. Relevant sa queue et battant l'air d'un mouvement de dignité, qui fit rire Filius dont elle surprit le sourire, elle termina sa traversée de la place en se sentant observée, redescendit, et se dirigea vers une porta attenante.

De là, à l'abri des regards, elle entreprit de se laisser porter par ses pas et ses inspirations. La sensation de bien-être si réconfortante qui s'emparait d'elle la fit presque ronronner d'aise, et longer les couloirs, retrouver l'odeur des pierres, la détendit. Elle aurait presque sentit le poids qu'elle portait tomber et se dissoudre dans l'air.

S'arrêtant et regardant avec attention autour d'elle, elle reconnut en un instant, malgré l'obscurité, la grande gargouille qui gardait l'entrée et qui, du fait de son apparence, la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. De ses grands yeux qui perçaient le noir, elle fixa la statue avec un air plein de questionnements : pourquoi ses pattes l'avaient-elles menée ici ? Elle resta étonnée de voir la gargouille tourner et dévoiler l'entrée sans mot de passe… En hésitant un court instant, elle monta les escaliers et poussa de son nez la porte d'entrée dans le bureau. Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Elle ne voulait pas y voir ces deux portraits, elle ne voulait pas prendre cette place si douloureuse et qu'elle avait l'impression d'usurper. Pourtant, maintenant, à quatre patte et féline, elle avait la sensation d'appartenir à cet endroit. Elle promena son regard sur les murs et y découvrit les deux images qu'elle souhaitait et qu'il lui répugnait pourtant de voir ; et qui dormaient. Ils dormaient comme pour lui dire qu'elle était maintenant la maîtresse.

Marchant doucement, elle s'approcha du bureau, et s'y hissa en un bond ; puis, se mettant en boule, s'y allongea et de là regarda lentement autour d'elle. Ces objets étranges, le perchoir vide de Fumseck, cette pensine. Et, par la fenêtre, le soleil et les arbres qui ondulaient au rythme du vent. Elle se sentait prête, ou presque. C'était un nouveau moment, une charnière : elle savait, désormais, frappée par une réalisation étrange, qu'elle pouvait le faire, même qu'elle le devait. Quelqu'un devait tenir les rênes, on lui avait dit que c'était elle… elle le ferait.

Le chat se releva, s'étira, bâilla comme bâillent les chats, et ressortit rapidement. Elle avait des affaires à empaqueter, et Kingsley à voir.

En effet, c'était le moment. Elle avait saisit l'instant : _carpe diem_, _seize the day_… A son niveau, elle l'avait fait. Elle n'aurait pu trouver de meilleur instant pour cette métamorphose : maintenant, les choses étaient claires. Elle savait.


End file.
